The New World of Traxex
by dotaman99
Summary: Traxex thought everything was too boring and normal. All until she finds something new in her weekly routine. AU to start.
1. Prelude: The Fall

It all started with a routine hunting trip. Traxex followed the same trail she took every week, and saw the same mundane plant-life that she has seen grow from mere seedlings. However, she noticed a trail of footprints leading off the trail. Looking for a larger thrill, she decided to follow them.

"Who could have left a trail like this?" Traxex questioned as she continued off of her regular path.

Following the footprints, Traxex ventured on for a few miles. The trail mysteriously ended at a hole in from of a massive tree. She kneeled down to look into the hole when someone came from behind her and pushed her in.

"What the… Nooooo!" Traxex screamed while falling down the seemingly bottomless home.

The darkness engulfed her as she fell. Falling for only a few minutes, the torture of not knowing what is below felt like hours to Traxex. She expected a hard blow when finally hitting solid ground, but to her relief, she fell in a large shrub. It was just a few minutes before her eyes recognized a large shadowed figure standing before her.

"Someone required my protection." The large figure stated, lending out a hand to the disoriented girl.

Traxex responded with low intensity, "T-Thanks sir."

The large man escorted her out of the forest, following a trail similar to the one Traxex knows by heart. When the two arrived at the trail's beginning, Traxex lost her calm mind when she observed area. Her home was gone, and replaced with some camps and a river with no end in sight.

Everything was going too fast for Traxex, and she fell unconscious from the overload. The large man, now seen as a tree in the light, carried her away to somewhere safe. She was placed next to a fountain, surrounded by grass, unconscious for hours. She remained there until a petite ginger girl came up and sat right next to her.

"You awake in there?" The unknown girl asked.

This caused Traxex to wake up startled by the friendly stranger. She took a moment to try and recognize the girl's face, but to no avail.

"W-Who are you?" Traxex asked sheepishly.

"I'm Lyralei, nice to meet you." The stranger replied energetically. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Traxex." She replied, slowly backing away from her new acquaintance.

"Do you shoot? I saw your bow and it looks cool." Lyralei replied while try to grab Traxex's bow and arrows. "Come on, we can go shoot some stuff outside the camp. Let's go Traxex!"

Traxex, being pulled by the hyper ginger, joined her aiming practice. They passed by various buildings, some with monsters appearing from them and others with strange projectiles being launched from it.

"W-What are these things? Lyralei answer me, this is the fifth time I've asked you!" Traxex yelled ask they swiftly ran past unknown objects. Lyralei, just like before, ignored her.

"I wanna see you shoot, come on already slowpoke!" Lyralei yelled while jumping around the panting Traxex.

(Author's Note) **I do not own Dota 2, or its characters.** Hello, this is my first attempt of making a story. I know it's rather short, but I wanna make something to put out there to see if I can write something that you all like. Please just leave a comment or review of this, and if it seems that you guys like this, I'll keep going to make this a full on story. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Traxex regained her form and readied her bow to show her marksmanship to Lyralei. She breathed slowly as she prepared her arrow to pierce the alpha wolf's skull. Just as she's about to release, a bear appeared out of nowhere and killed the three wolves. Traxex, still not accustomed to this new world, shot her arrow into a tree next to the bloodied bear.

"Ursa! Traxex was going to kill that." Lyralei shouted at the bear with blood-stained claws. His reply was just a growl as he proceeded to leave in the blink of an eye.

"W-What the hell was that Lyralei?" Traxex questioned in a curious panic. "Who was that guy, and why does he look like a bear?"

Lyralei just ignored her question and dragged Traxex off to another area in order to prove her marksmanship. Once again, the energetic ginger was bouncing around while waiting for her new friend to catch her breath. Yet again, Traxex followed the same process of readying her bow and arrow to prove her capabilities. Right when she launched her arrow, it stopped a few feet before the centaur. The arrow seemed to levitate right in front her target.

"Lyralei, what's going on?" Traxex asked as she backed away. Both girls began to panic as Clinkz revealed himself to the girls.

"Run now Traxex." Lyralei replied as her voice wavered. She ran off and left Traxex with the unknown archer.

Traxex, looking to her side, noticed that her new friend was no longer by her side. She decided to start running, while the Bone Fletcher readied and aimed an arrow at the young girl. He managed to land the arrow directly into her left calf. Lyralei, nowhere to be seen, heard a scream and finally mustered up the courage to return to her friend. When she noticed Traxex limping towards her, Lyralei decided to throw shackles at her assailant. The skeletal archer ended up getting stuck to a tree as Lyralei helped her friend back to where she first met her.

"I am sooo sorry. I just didn't want to get into a fight and so I ran." Lyralei unloaded unto her friend, beginning to cry. "I didn't think he was roaming on our side of the river, let alone hunting down our team."

"I-It's alright, I'll live Lyralei." Traxex stated, trying to ease her friend's worry. She gave a small smile to comfort her friend. "I just have to rest up for a bit. I'll be okay by tomorrow."

Lyralei stopped crying when she saw he friend smile. She gave Traxex a hand to get her back to the fountain and rest. When they arrived at the fountain, both of the girls leaned against the wall of the shop as they recovered their strength. Throughout the time they spent, they noticed various people come and go.

(Author's note) Looks like my story is starting to take off. Thanks to all of the people who read it so far and giving their opinions on how I should continue the story. I'm going to try and keep it at K+ rating, but I might try to ship Lyra x Trax but not in anyway that can be seen as inappropriate or need me to put the rating of my story to T of higher. I'll do my best to update about every few weeks. This is the real first chapter, I'm making the first post a prologue. I have to say, I started writing this story because Dota High School, by danceofwisps, inspired me to give making a story a try.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

While recovering from her hit-and-run incident with the Bone Fletcher, a few faces arose in the fountain. The first was a familiar face, belonging to the man who saved her life. The man appeared from inside a bundle of trees rapidly growing in the base.

"Thoughts cross my mind as the sun crosses the sky." The large man proclaimed.

Traxex, recognizing the voice, backed away from the sight of her previous savior. Rooftrellen noticed the girl retreat, and smiled at the sight of her. He knelt down and offered a hand to her. From his hand, roots and vines leaked onto the ground, surrounding Traxex. She felt a comforting presence, as if the plants were healing her wounded leg.

"T-Thanks again sir. I'm Traxex, nice to meet you." She stated, while her eyes avoided the man.

'Treant Protector." Was the man's only reply. He then left her with a smile.

Rooftrellen walked down the path headed north, while Traxex sat there perplexed. Lyralei started giggling and left her friend in order to hunt. The lone girl remained there, taking in the silence and enjoying the moment. The sight of a drunken, pandaren shocked her.

"The master arrives." The unknown creature screamed as he hiccuped and tilted from side to side. "Well now, here's a new face. I'm Mangix."

"H-Hi, I'm, I'm Traxex." She said, avoiding more conversation with the inebriated stranger.

The man hazily walked away as Traxex calmed down from meeting new and obscure people. For a few more minutes, Traxex enveloped herself in the serenity of silence. The next person to arrive didn't scare her nearly as much as the last.

The man raised himself from the ground as he said, "There is purity in silence."

Traxex remained still as the man didn't seem to notice her. She seemed somewhat in a trance by his outer appearance. It wasn't until he was leaving the base when she slightly moved, and brought his attention to her.

"Who's there?" The man snapped. "Come out now."

Traxex revealed herself to him and said blushing, "H-Hi."

The man, cautious of the new person, "Who are you?"

"I'm Traxex, n-nice to meet you." She said, offering a hand to the man.

The man's only reply was,"Nortrom."

"C-Could you show me around? My friend just left me here and I'm not used to this place." Traxex questioned, starting to blush while waiting for a response.

"Alright, come along." Nortrom said while continuing on the path.

Traxex sped up to him while amazed by the lack of pain from her wound. She followed him east of the base, surrounded by these small creatures running down the path.

(Author's Note) I'm gonna do my best to upload at least one chapter a week, if not more. The story is going to go this way for a chapter, and maybe two. This story isn't ending anytime soon, so stick around. If you have any suggestions that you want me to introduce, just leave it in a review or send me a message. This story is staying K+ so if you want anything not rated PG-13, wait for a bit. I might make a spin off from the story for different scenarios. In Chapter three, Traxex is going to learn how to fight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Fight**

Traxex and Nortrom continued down the path in silence. The party passed a tower while traveling, and Traxex was only amazed by the appearance of it. Noting the fact that Nortrom prefers silence, she didn't bother questioning the mysterious things they passed. After a few minutes, they passed a second tower and came across a group of creatures fighting. Traxex just stood behind Nortrom in awe of what she was observing, while he took aim with his glaives.

"S-So what are we supposed to do now?" Traxex questioned, having trouble taking everything in.

"Kill these things and collect gold."Nortrom stated coldly.

Traxex readied her bow, aiming at a bleeding creature. Before her arrow landed, a purple arc of energy killed it. She raised her brow in question of this, but shrugged it off. However, when she shot her next arrow, the same thing happened.

A mysterious and maniacal voice laughed,"Denied."

"Huh?" Traxex blurted, unaware of the next event.

The mysterious voice appeared and fired a green projectile towards her. As per a normal reaction, Traxex started to run. The projectile landed on her, and slowed her run to a slow walk. From the trees, a weird fish-like man attacked Traxex. He leashed her to the ground and was cutting her arm open. Traxex howled in pain, but Nortrom ignored her. Through tear-filled eyes, she made out the sight of Lyralei running to her.

As the leash broke between Traxex and the ground, Lyralei threw shackles at the fish. He was tangled with the purple man behind him. She then took Traxex's arm and started to run behind the tower. Lyralei gave her friend a weird green bottle, filled with some liquid. While the potion effect initiated, the similar sight of vines and roots surrounding her arm comforted her mind.

"I am so sorry Traxie, I wanted to get enough gold for these boots. I didn't think you would have gone out and gotten into a fight." Lyralei blurted quickly, crying.

"It's okay. I'm not too hurt." Traxex said, bringing Lyralei in a hug. "Getting hurt is better than getting killed. Want to help me get them back?"

Lyralei only nodded as they got up and searched for the people behind Traxex's near-dead experience. They were able to catch the fish-like man alone, while the purple man was retreating. Lyralei managed to tangle him with the creature right behind him. The two let out a barrage of arrows, managing to slay him. They went over to his corpse, taking all the gold they managed to find from it.

"We did it, Traxie!"Lyralei shouted, jumping around in circles.

Traxex only smiled, bringing her friend in for a hug.

(Author's note) This is going to be the last update until 9/9. School's kicking back up and I'm not gonna have much time to write. I'll do my best to update about every Friday. This story isn't ending anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors**

While on their way back to the base, Lyralei and Traxex shared a few laughs on the path. Everything was fine, until Traxex felt an unpleasant presence nearby. She thought she heard a faint whisper repeating, "Middle is missing." but shrugged this off as just the breeze. When the horde of monsters were out of their sight, Traxex heard footsteps, over Lyralei's constant laughing. She reached for Lyralei's hand in order to start running, but it was too late. The familiar face of a skeletal archers appeared, with an arrow notched and aimed at the girls. As they were backing away from their assailant, a new face instantly came from behind them. A vibrantly shining green man focused on the ginger, with a disturbing look plastered on his face.

Right as Lyralei was starting to scream for help, a skull with green fire was projected towards her. The projectile collided into her head, forcing her to the ground. The sudden impact temporarily incapacitated Lyralei, as The Bone Fletcher started to release arrows upon their targets. When Traxex started to scream, a gust of frigid air propelled itself from her lips. The archer was throw back, stumbling to release his seared arrows. The green man was just about to force his blade into Lyralei, but a weird yellow ring came down onto her. She felt more energetic, but was still bleeding as she attempted to return fire at their two attackers. When the swordsman realized his foe was not yet quelled, he launched another burning skull towards her.

To Lyralei's luck, a man, dressed in white appeared, placing a peculiar incantation on her. A white pulsing ring covered her, breaking apart the skull just moments before it would have crashed into her head. Lyralei and Traxex let out a barrage of arrows, but not enough to counter the sheer amount of damage they were taking. Just as they felt the need to collapse, the mysterious man aiding their survival shouted, "Guard us well."

A white light came down on the two girls, negating the damage the archer and swordsman put out. The archers stood back to back, fending themselves from the two men slowly approaching with their assault. As the white light faded away, two arrows were lodged in Lyralei's arm. She dropped down to the grass, howling in pain. The swordsman shouted, "Another subject for the Wraith King." as his blade pierced Lyralei's chest, stopping her heart.

Traxex stalled for only five seconds. She stared at her friend's corpse, filled with terror at the sight. When she finally came back out of this state, arrows and the 'Wraith King's' sword were lodged in her torso. She released her last breath, falling to the ground. The Bone Fletcher vanished into nothingness, while the green man vanished in the blink of an eye.

The reappeared near the lone guardian, catching him while his spirit lacked the essence for a spell. He launched another flaming skull, incapacitating the next subject for his wraith forces. After just three strikes of the King's sword, the guardian fell to his knees.

"But I'm not finished." his final words came out with a struggle getting progressively larger.

Although Traxex was now deceased, her mind was somehow still alive but in a black space.

"How could this be?" was the only thought racing through her mind.

She waited in the darkness, her mind slowly switching from a panic to calmness. She pondered so many different factors that could have saved her life, along with the life of her only friend. She stared into a black abyss, waiting for her suffering to finally end. It felt like eons, but her consciousness was resurrected and placed back into her corpse. When she finally came to the conclusions that she was truly alive, she searched her body for any scars from her last moments before she died. To her surprise, there was no evidence of injuries. When she finally stood up, someone lunged at her and knocked her back down. Her eyes took a few moments to recognize the figure as Lyralei. She was weeping uncontrollably, causing Traxex to smile and embrace her in a hug.

 **(Author's Note** ) I've been feeling under the weather, which is the reason this chapter is so late. I'm going to do my best to update every two weeks. This story is remaining PG 13, and I might consider doing a spin off of a later chapter, as a single chapter not included with the book. Hope you guys really like the story.

Characters so far

Traxex

Treant Protector

Windrunner

Ursa

Clinkz

Silencer

Brewmaster

Slark

Omniknight

Wraith King

Dazzle


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dragged into Fights**

When the girls were respawning, the man fondling gold informed them of the men who they faced in combat. Lyralei finally stopped crying and kept silent while waiting for Traxex to move. The two girls left in silence, roaming around until they decided to stop and shoot some trolls that appeared from thin air. Lyralei continued to stand in silence, while Traxex grabbed her hand and started to run. Traxex ran down the nearby hill, being yanked away from entering the waters. Before there was a chance for either girl to speak, roars were heard in a mysterious cave on the other side of the river. The same bear, from what seems like days ago, appeared in the water with a mysterious heart attached to his back.

"We must meet this threat head-on!" was his only response, motioning for the girls to follow him.

The girls, afraid of what he might do to them if he is ignored, followed his order. They rushed down to a mysterious structure launching projectiles at their friendly troops. Ursa went on just unleashing a barrage of claw strikes on the tower. It was slowly crumbling apart when strange circles pulsed on the ground. Dazzle appeared first, and enchanted everything around the three comrades pushing. Ursa felt the projectiles growing in strength after every second. The Bone Fletcher appeared as the tower crashed. Although the structure no longer acted like a beacon for the enemies to arrive, the symbols kept pulsing. Ursa fell back into his primal rage and proceeded to hit everything in sight. Wraith King appeared before him and slashed his arm open, but to no avail for slowing down the bear's attack. A new figure appeared in front of Ursa.

The man looked like a zombie shambling along to attack the rangers in the back. Lyralei stood still while Traxex began to unleash an assault of arrows. In the blink on an eye, the zombie grew into the size of a golem and redirected his attack unto Ursa. The bear projected an enormous roar, causing his blood to rise and turned his fur to red. Slark took countless hits, but instantly vanished in a black smoke. The gas rushed towards Traxex, causing her to panic. She began to shriek, but nothing came out. She tried again, but a gust of snow stalled the smoke, and revealed the enemy pursuing them.

"Lyralei, do something. I need you." She screamed for her ginger friend to start firing arrows, but to no avail.

As she started to slowly pace backwards, the green swordsman appeared. Just as he readied his posture, he moved in front of Lyralei instantly. A skull was launched into the back of her head and knocked her down. The Wraith King was just about to thrust his blade into her chest, as a flying orb of particles thrusted out a link to Lyralei. Almost instantly, both beings were gone. Traxex was lost for words, and sent herself into a rage to avenge her missing friend.

In the meantime, Rooftrellen greeted the two faces who instantly appeared near their fountain. The link between the orb and girl broke. A moment later, another link was made between the orb and Rooftrellen. They reappeared behind Traxex, and moved to the bleeding Ursa. The two approached the bear, doing their best to protect him. Dazzle and Slark, along with a man pulsing with arcs of electricity, were trapped in roots. Traxex closed in behind them, notching arrows and releasing them to the three trapped enemies. After only fifteen arrows, the three foes fell. The four teammates headed back to base, but Traxex had a strange feeling. She thought that someone was invisible, tracking them down, but shrugged that thought away. Ursa and Io fell as an explosion, of what seemed like tortured souls, revealed a mysterious black and red enemy. He threw some black projectile at Traxex, and she started to limp away. Rooftrellen was nowhere to be seen as the man slayed the lone archer.

 **(Author's Note)** I'm sorry about not uploading for over two weeks. I'm just feeling like crap when I get home everyday. Never really made time to continue with this until I got lucky and finished my projects early. Aiming for about October 20th to update, hopefully I get it done earlier. To noob, Centaur will be added in a chapter or two, I'm doing my best to introduce as many as I can per chapter without it seeming that I'm just listing off characters. Don't worry guys, it may take a few weeks for me to update, but I **WILL** update this story. I don't see an end for this story anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Facing New Unknowns**

Once again, Traxex fell by the hand of the enemy. She entered the dark realm once again, greeting the void with a somewhat happy expression. Everything was exactly like the last time, but a faint voice was heard, whispering to her. "That was not the ending I foresaw." Traxex panicked, searching for the origin of the mysterious voice, until a bright light flashed before her eyes. The next thing she was, was an emotionless stare of a friendly ginger.

"There you are Lyralei," was the first thing Traxex said, hugging her friend. She came back down to earth, and greeted her friend's embrace.

The next thing Lyralei knew, Traxex was pulling her out of the shop. However, they came to a grinding halt as a new figure stood before the two archers. The girls were about to shrug the figure off as being an accumulation of rocks, until it turned around and revealed it's face, lightly covered with moss.

The figure, seeming to sense their curiosity of what it's purpose was, proclaimed, "They call me Tiny."

The two girls stood there awkwardly, trying to have tiny ignore them and let the two go off on their own adventure. Traxex took Lyralei's hand and started to walk, but they glanced behind them to see the stone figure start to shamble off, following the two. They shrugged off the idea and continued down past the barracks, only slowing down to try and learn how the minions are created. They never found the answer they desired, and continued down the lane. Shortly after passing the tower guarding the barracks, they approached the remnants of the tower which stood their before Traxex recently died. The girls were already paranoid about the tower being destroyed, and were finally fed up with 'Tiny' following the two. They turned around to yell at him, when the fish-like man pounced at Lyralei with his blade readied. Right as he landed on her, large rocks were launched onto him, and then he was thrown back towards the barracks they just passed.

As Tiny approached the girls, they avoided eye contact and said, "Thanks."

Tiny walked off, heading towards the river, with a tree being dragged behind him. The two girls stood starstruck for moments, until one of the weird creatures walked into Traxex. She shook her head and pulled Lyralei into the woods. They went over to a clearing, with three wolves standing there. They both unleashed a barrage of arrows, but Traxex heard someone moving in the distance. She pulled Lyralei up against a tree, trying to identify where the sound came from. Lyralei was about to question what was going on, but Traxex placed her finger over her mouth. A few seconds later, a mysterious purple figure passed by. It was violently twisting his T-shaped head, looking for someone to fight. Lyralei's body jerked, and broke a small branch. The unknown person stopped dead in their tracks, facing directly at the girls. Although he didn't have a face, the girls felt as if he was staring through their body, and looking at their soul.

He leaped towards the girls, and they ran through the trees. Traxex pulled Lyralei to an opening, when a weird purple haze fell upon them. Their bodies froze, and the mysterious man chasing them was moving almost four times faster than he was before. He was about the strike Lyralei with his mace, when he was lifted into the air along with a few small rocks.

"Up... and down," a mysterious cloaked man said, as the assailant was thrown onto a cliff. "Ha."

The mysterious haze dissipated, and the girls fell. Lyralei looked up, only to spot a twitchy cloaked man standing in front of them with a staff, moving as if on its own.

"I am Rubick, the Grand Magus," was his only response, stuttering on the R's.

Traxex was oblivious to him talking, and got up. She shook her head and started walking off. "Come on Lyralei."

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry about the delay. I've been feeling sick and been busy with other things. I'm going to try and make every chapter a bit longer than the last. **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 500!** It makes me happy seeing people liking what I can do. I can't give a date that I can/will update, but just give it some time. I'm not ending this until I feel that the story's right. Recently added character: Oracle, Tiny, Faceless Void, Rubick.


End file.
